


Hormonal

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 244: Flummery. Set during ‘The Eleventh Hour’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hormonal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 244: Flummery. Set during ‘The Eleventh Hour’.

Custard. Fish fingers.

In previous lives, he recalls eating these things and, for the most part, not minding either. They were good foods in their own right. Now he finds that the combination, which would disgust any of his other bodies (and seemingly any sane human being, as well), is the only thing he can stand the taste of.

For the first time, the Doctor understands the odd cravings that human pregnant women seem to develop.

Then the Doctor realises he’s equating this new body with a hormonal expectant mother. That can’t be a sign of good things to come.


End file.
